1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, such as slot machine, pachinko machine, or the like, having an apparatus which displays a plurality of rows of symbols in moving and stopped states; and, in particular, to a gaming machine which provides a player with a predetermined reward when the arrangement of the rows of symbols displayed in a stopped state is a particular arrangement which is a predetermined combination of symbols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among slot machines and some pachinko machines, there have been known gaming machines equipped with a reel apparatus having a plurality of reels, which stops the rotation of each reel after the lapse of a predetermined period of time from the starting of rotation or in response to a predetermined reel-stopping operation carried out by a player. In general, such a reel apparatus has the following configuration.
Namely, the plurality of reels are independently rotatable around the same axis, each of the reels having a plurality of symbols formed on the peripheral surface thereof in series along its circumferential direction. Upon a player""s starting operation, the individual reels start rotating at the same time and, thereafter, sequentially stop such that at least one of the plurality of symbols in each reel aligns with an effective line disposed on display windows in front of the reels.
The symbols displayed on the display windows are determined by random number sampling carried out by a control unit accommodated in the gaming machine.
Namely, at the same time when each game is started or immediately thereafter, the control unit determines whether the play results in xe2x80x9cwinningxe2x80x9d or not by comparing a value acquired by random number sampling with an award table prestored in a memory device. When the determination results in winning, then each reel is displayed in a stopped state such that a combination of symbols constructing a winning display arrangement aligns with the effective line of the display windows. On the other hand, when the determination does not result in winning, each reel is displayed in a stopped state such that a combination of symbols which does not construct any winning display arrangement aligns with the effective line of the display windows.
In the above-mentioned gaming machine, a particular combination of symbols, such as xe2x80x9c7-7-7xe2x80x9d or the like, called xe2x80x9cbig winningxe2x80x9d which provides the player with a premium reward gain is predetermined in addition to usual winning arrangements. Players of such a gaming machine play games, while hoping for big winning.
Since the probability of attaining such big winning is low, however, there may be cases where the big winning is awaited for a long time. In such a case, the player would repeat a monotonous game for a long time, thus being apt to lose interest in the game.
In particular, so-called auto-stop type slot machines equipped with no stop button have been likely to give the impression that big winning simply occurs when the combination of symbols appearing on the display windows in front of the individual reels incidentally match a particular symbol pattern, thereby being unsatisfactory in terms of amusement.
In gaming machines which repeatedly perform similar games, such as slot machine and the like, the player perceives even a little attraction appearing on the gaming board in front of own eyes, thereby guessing what it means and how it relates to big winning, which would enhance interest in the games.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine performing an attraction from which a player continuing a game while waiting for a specific winning arrangement can guess a relation to the winning arrangement, thereby being able to multiply interest in the game.
The gaming machine in accordance with the present invention is a gaming machine which displays a plurality of rows of symbols in a moving state at an image display section formed in a front panel, stops displaying the rows of symbols in the moving state thereafter, and gives a predetermined reward to a player when an arrangement of symbols displayed in thus stopped state coincides with a particular arrangement which is a predetermined combination of symbols, the gaming machine comprising:
symbol determination apparatus for determining the arrangement of rows of symbols displayed in the stopped state at the image display section before the rows of symbols are displayed in the stopped state; and
an image action generator for causing the player to perceive a predetermined image action independently from the determination by the symbol determination apparatus of whether the arrangement displayed in the stopped state is the particular arrangement or not.
Here, xe2x80x9cimage actionxe2x80x9d means an attraction irrelevant to whether winning or big winning is attained or not, which is performed for maintaining or multiplying the player""s interest in the game.
The gaming machine in accordance with the present invention may further comprise notification apparatus for notifying of a predetermined notification, when the arrangement displayed in the stopped state is determined to be the particular arrangement by the symbol determination apparatus, that the particular arrangement is attained; and
the image action generator is configured so as to cause the player to perceive the image action according to an arrangement different from the predetermined notification by using at least a part of the notification apparatus.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator may comprise an LED.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the LED may comprise a multicolor-emitting LED.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action may be constituted by an arrangement different from the predetermined notification in at least one of luminance, lighting timing, and color displaying and color switching timing of the LED.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator may comprise apparatus for outputting a predetermined sound.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action may be constituted by an arrangement in which at least a part of the sound outputted is different from that in the predetermined notification in at least one of scale, tone, strength, and tempo of the sound.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator may be disposed within or near the front panel.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action may be constituted by an arrangement different from the predetermined notification.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator comprises an LED.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the LED comprises a multicolor-emitting LED.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator comprises apparatus for outputting a predetermined sound.
In the gaming machine in accordance with the present invention, the image action generator is disposed within or near a front panel.
The gaming machine in accordance with the present invention is a gaming machine which displays a plurality of rows of symbols in a moving state at an image display section formed in a front panel, stops displaying the rows of symbols in the moving state thereafter, and gives a predetermined reward to a player when an arrangement of symbols displayed in thus stopped state coincides with a particular arrangement which is a predetermined combination of symbols, the gaming machine comprising:
symbol determination means for determining the arrangement of rows of symbols displayed in the stopped state at the image display section before the rows of symbols are displayed in the stopped state; and
image action generating means for causing the player to perceive a predetermined image action independently from the determination by the symbol determination means of whether the arrangement displayed in the stopped state is the particular arrangement or not.